Confessions
by RadiantSun-101
Summary: TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE! AU story. From my OC's POV. I want you to know it most likely bears resemblence to Twilight. Read and Review!


**This is an AU story. I do not own any of the characters in the Suite Life, but I do own all of the other characters. Please read and review! I'd love to hear your comments on this story! ENJOY! -RadiantSun-101 **

My senses were reeling. I could see the deer I was hunting. I could almost taste its blood. I could practically feel the courseness of it. I heard it and I knew for a fact that it could not possibly hear me. Now, there was something different. I could not only smell it and every other living thing within a mile radius. This was something new. It was blood, yes. I knew that for sure. But it was different. I can't explain it.

I tried to push this new scent from my mind, but I just couldn't. I took a step towards where the smell was coming from, which was completely and utterly stupid. Because as soon as my foot hit the ground, the deer took off. Normally, if I was as hungry as I am right now, I wouldn't have thought twice about following the deer. But I was intoxicated. No stopping it now.

I followed the scent. Slowly but surely the scent got stronger. It took me a while to find that the scent led to a quite large farm house with an equal sized barn behind it. I glanced around before stepping into the open. It was cloudy today, thank God. Usually, I would go hunting on a sunny day, missing school because of it. But in the rainy state of Washington, sunny days don't come very often.

Apparently, my quick glances didn't allow me enough time to see two rottweilers coming toward me. In my haste to find somwhere to hide, I almost fell.

_What is wrong with me today? _I thought. But then I remembered the last time I was this hungry. I had been tripping, stumbling, and falling all over the place.

Realizing, slower than usual, that there was no where to hide, I made a swift run to the barn. And of course the dogs followed me. Now there was really no where to run. Up against a wall, I stood as the dogs, snarling and growling, closed in on me. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. Then I heard a voice.

"Heel!" It was quick and stern, but it also had a hint of care in it. The dogs ran off, thankfully. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw two boys around fifteen. They looked almost exactly alike.

_Must be twins, _I thought.

One of them walked swiftly over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good," the other boy said. He seemed almost too relieved. "I'm Cody, by the way. And this is my brother, Zack. Sorry about those guys. They're really sweet once you get to know them. They just don't like strangers." As the boy, Cody, talked, I inhaled slowly, realizing that he was where the intoxicating aroma was coming from. It was his blood that had drawn me into this mess.

Cody's brother, Zack, looked at me as though he'd never seen a girl before. Not that it bothered me. I was used to it. As was the rest of family.

"What did you say you're name was?" Cody asked, pulling me from my train of thought.

"I never mentioned my name," I said, focusing my attention on his blue eyes. "It's Alyssa, though. Alyssa Culber."

"Zack Martin," Zack joked. I had quickly figured out his personality. He was the kind of guy who always showed off, flirted with every girl they saw, and joked around. No real depth to them at all. Cody, on the other hand, I could tell was different. He was a bit harder for me to figure out as quickly.

Cody glared at his brother. My eyes looked over the two of them so I could find any physical differences between the two.

Cody then turned his attention back to me. "So, do you live anywhere near here?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled a little. "I just moved here. I live just on the other side of those woods out there."

Cody smiled and nodded back. I could tell he was really interested in finding out all he could about me. I noticed

Zack roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school," Zack said, walking casually out of the barn. This was the first time I realized both him and Cody were still in pajamas.

"Oh, crap!" Cody realized that he, too, needed to get ready for school. A thought crossed his mind. "Wait, what school do you go to?" he asked.

"Lincoln High," I answered, remembering the name of my new school. Cody's face lit up.

"Cool, me too! Maybe I'll see you there," he said. I could sense the hopefulness in his voice. I wasn't planning on going to school today, but now I had to. I didn't want to disappoint Cody.

After Cody disappeared after Zack, I ran back into the woods. After a successful ten minute hunt, I was was able to make it back to the house in time to get a ride from my older sister Sapphire, who usually, along with my older brother Jax (his real name is Jackson, but he demands for us to call him Jax.) takes us to school.


End file.
